Disgaea Fanfic PROLOGUE
by KiloCharlie
Summary: Rated Mature for language and sexual refernces. it's basically Disgaea with realistic cursing. the prologue to a fanfic i'm working on to pass the time.


NOTE: This may or may not contain actual events from the Disgaea game series as I have not beaten them yet

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any original Disgaea characters or concepts, Disgaea © NIS**

**Prologue**

An odd looking blue penguin-like creature ran wildly though the halls of the castle, the Prinny, as the creature was called, stood about two feet high and wore a pouch around it's midsection which was just a little too big for it. The Prinny stumbled to the ground after tripping over its fanny pack.

"Oh man… Master Etna's gonna kill me dood… why did she have to choose a place like this? It's practically a maze dood!"

The distraught Prinny ran off, continuing to fret.

A small group of maybe four or five Prinnies stood near a pillar, all hunched over a map, which one of the obviously more intelligent ones thought to bring.

"Where's the game room dood?" one of the Prinnies asked in a nervous, wavering tone

"DOOD! We don't HAVE a game room!" Another Prinny said bluntly

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna camp out near the showers dood, one of those babes I say may decide to go in man!" a third Prinny said, drooling.

"You're sick dood you know that?" the second Prinny stated

"Watch out for Master Etna dood… she'll KILL you if she finds you peeping" the worried Prinny stated.

"GACK! Damnit dood!" another Prinny, unaffiliated with the group fell nearby, tripping over his too-large pouch. He picked himself up and ran off

"Where do you think he's goin'? … Dood…" the fourth Prinny said. It was a little different from the others, it's coloration was darker, and with a reddish tint, and it sounded as if the "dood" was forced. The Prinnies shrugged and went their separate ways.

The Prinny with the loose pouch walked slowly up to a door and peered in, a comically large sweat drop slowly dripped down his forehead. Inside the door he saw a man in a chair, by best assumption, the man was just over six feet tall, and it looked like he was strapped to a chair, he had wild black hair, hair that seemed to hold no rhyme or reason to the way it was styled. To the Prinnies' surprise, Etna appeared to be standing over the mysterious individual. She delicately held a hypodermic needle in her right hand.

"Stop squirming damnit! You wanted this and it's the only way I think it'll work!"

"You KNOW I hate needles! You sure there isn't another way? Like knock me out or something!" the man countered. Etna sighed, she brushed her mid-length red hair out of her field of vision and adjusted her skimpy leather outfit, not that she had anything to show off anyway, she had sort-of a "flat chest complex"

"I can't DO that, I need you conscious to see if the solution works!" the man sighed heavily and turned away, clenching his teeth.

"Go ahead" he grunted. Etna sighed in relief and quickly injected the solution. The man convulsed almost immediately. The Prinnies' eyes sprang wide open in shock of the situation. He watched as the mans fingernails lengthened into claws and his face changed into a muzzle with fangs. Due to the fact that the mans back was mostly facing the door, the Prinny saw a large bushy, but shaggy tail sprout from the back of the chair.

"Oh maaannn dood!" the Prinny said nervously, but tried to keep it down. The man looked up at Etna.

"Ow, you have no idea how much that hurt, why don't you just gut me here, that would have been less painful, this fur can get quite hot as well… and I think you have a visitor" he said, motioning his head towards the door, for the first time, the Prinny notice that the man had animal ears, almost as if he were a werewolf. Etna's red eyes flashed and she nimbly undid the man's straps.

"Change back, I don't want you frightening too many demons," she ordered. The man rubbed his wrists and nodded, his transformation was faster this time, and the man achieved human state within a few seconds. Etna picked up her spear, which instantly changed to a red spear with an open and intricate design, the man picked up a sort of polearm with sword-like blades on each end; it looked incredibly difficult to wield. The Prinny saw Etna approach the door and turned to jump away, unfortunately for him, the door hit him and he went flying into the adjacent wall, causing a small controlled explosion on impact.

"OUCH! That hurt dood!" the creature complained. Etna and the mysterious man looked down at the Prinny.

"What is it you're DOING down here? I thought I assigned the Prinnies to guard the front gate!" Etna yelled. The Prinny got up and dusted itself off a little.

"I was at the front gate Master Etna dood, but…" he completely forgot the reason he ran down to see Etna, so he said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! … That's it dood, some Defender of Earth says he needs to wipe out your existence dood!" The Prinny was practically praying that his excuse would work. Etna thought about it for a while,

"A DOE huh? Should do for a nice warm-up right Kilo?" she looked at the odd man. He nodded slowly,

"What a fool… does he know who he's challenging? I'm yours to command Lord Etna" Etna smiled

"I like that… YOU!" she pointed at the Prinny "you will inform all the other Prinnies that I am to be referred to as 'Demon Lord Etna!'" She smiled widely to herself. Kilo smiled and followed Etna to the upper levels. The Prinny sighed in relief.

"HEY, DID I SAY YOU COULD STAY? YOU'RE COMIN' WIH US!" Etna yelled back at the Prinny.

"Ohhhh damn… I'm so dead dood!" he said as he followed slowly.

Kilo blinked several times when he walked out into the sunlight. He looked around,

"I don't see anything" he commented. The Prinny sweat heavily as Etna leaned in close and glared at the unfortunate Prinny. Kilo put a hand on Etna's shoulder

"I think we got ourselves a problem Lord Etna."


End file.
